Gefrey Driscol
Physical Description Somewhat tall, at about six feet in height, this young man is solidly built, but far from overweight. Instead, he is well-muscled, and holds himself high with the demeanor of a nobleman. His hair, cut to just below the ear, is a light cinnamon brown, and touched with thick curls. Gefrey's face is angular, but rather young - he would appear to be in his early to mid-twenties. His skin is lightly tanned and cheeks are clean-shaven, carefully looked after to be presentable. A pair of thin eyebrows frame his emerald eyes, and a somewhat hooked nose sits above a mouth bearing an easy grin. Background Born on the 35th day of Lightfading in 605 ATA to Dormun Seamel and his distant cousin, Janna, Gefrey was born rather low on the totem pole, as far as House Seamel is concerned. Though they lived well, neither his mother nor his father held any important lands, and so the Gefrey grew up knowing that nothing would pass down to him but the title of Baron and what he could make for himself. It was, however, still a rather good childhood for the boy - he was the only child Janna managed to bear for Dormun, and so Gefrey received the undivided attention of both parents. Dormun taught the boy to ride, and to fight with swords and polearms, while his mother taught him to make his way through the circles of House Seamel - or at least how to make his way along the peripheries. As he grew into adolescence, Gefrey's primary companion was one of the servants, a stable boy his age by the name of Mathieu. Though the pecking order between them was made /quite/ clear time and time again by Gefrey, Mathieu was the closest thing to a brother Gefrey had. With him, Gefrey first started to learn how to shape wood, starting off by crafting the toy swords and boats the two boys would play with. In the spring of Gefrey's fifteenth year, an especially bold bandit attempted to steal one of the family's horses. Gefrey and Mathieu were both with it at the time, and both only lightly armed. The thief did not get the horse, but Gefrey was wounded by the bandit, and Mathieu killed attempting to protect his friend by the time the guards arrived. The young lord lay a few days recovering, and when he finally left bed, he had an ambition to train as hard as he could so this would not happen again. Later, this ambition translated into becoming a knight, as the Orders opened. Recent History Gefrey Seamel has recently arrived in Northreach, where he looks to begin his quest for knighthood in earnest, as well as to help prove false the rumors that House Seamel is unable to handle the situation there. Several months later, Gefrey had not yet become a Knight of House Seamel, but had managed to attain a vichy, which transferred over when House Seamel and House Nillu joined to form House Driscol. Not long after that, the young nobleman was selected to become the Duke of the fledgling House. Affiliations House Driscol Badges Category:Chiaroscuro Characters Category:Book of the White Tree Category:Thayndor_Zahir_Web Category:House Driscol category:Nayla Zahir Web Category:Caprice Web